


Sonic Forces me to write fanfiction

by 989fox989



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/989fox989/pseuds/989fox989
Summary: A fic that was left unfinished on my computer for 2 years or so.  Then the Coronavirus happened and I decided to finish it.  It's yet another Sonic Forces Rewrite.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces) & Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	Sonic Forces me to write fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Feels like rewriting the story of Sonic Forces is a rite of passage in the Sonic Fandom. For what it's worth, I genuinely enjoyed Sonic Forces. I had a lot of fun playing it, even if the gameplay was rough around the edges. I also enjoyed the story of Sonic Forces, I just think it could be improved. I wouldn't have spent so much time writing this (it's technically 2 years in the making, but that was pretty off and on) if I didn't love this game and this series so dearly.
> 
> Some things to note:  
> 1\. I haven't viewed any other rewrites of Sonic Forces, so if any plot points or lines of dialogue are similar to someone else's, it's a coincidence. I also haven't read the official comics (mostly due to issues with money and time) which have also apparently started to adapt Forces. All that said, there is a single plot point in this fic that came from some discussions on a fan forum. I'll divulge that point in the endnotes. Every other plot point or line of dialogue either came from the game itself or from my own head.
> 
> 2.On the other hand, if a line a dialogue sounds like it might be a reference to a previous Sonic game, it probably is
> 
> 3.This rewrite is mostly concerned with the story. The gameplay is secondary, but there are still going to be parts where I'll write about gameplay.
> 
> 4.This isn't necessarily a realistic look at what the game should be. This is my dream version of the game made with the assumption that I have infinite time and money.
> 
> 5.There are some sections where I don't have any particular differences in mind, so I just default to whatever happens in the original game. I've put numerous links to a full playthrough for reference. If I say that only the gameplay is the same, then you don't necessarily have to watch. If I say that the story is the same, you might want to watch, just to ensure you don't miss plot points.
> 
> Alright, having said all that, enjoy the fic. As I’ve mentioned, there are going to be endnotes where I go into more detail on the decisions I made. Sonic the Hedgehog and all of the characters belong to Sega.

When the game starts, the player is immediately taken to the avatar creation screen. Afterwards, the player is shown the prologue.

[Prologue]

We see a view of the city, it is midday, several furry characters are seen eating at a diner, the camera pans across the various characters and stops at the Chaotix, Vector grumbles

: We haven’t had a new job in ages!

: Yeah! It’s so _booooring_!

: Perhaps we should just be grateful that nothing terrible is happening

Charmy sticks his tongue out at Espio

: That’s all well and good, but how am I supposed ta put food on the table without any money!

Vector takes a big bite of a burger, not noticing the irony.

The camera cuts to another table, we see the avatar sitting at the table with multiple plates on it, they are eating some french fries.

Suddenly, the whole diner rumbles, the camera cuts to a group of Eggman robots storming the city. The people cower and hide, except the Chaotix who stand firm.

: Is that exciting enough for you?

: I was hoping more for a missing cat, but I guess this'll do.

: Yeah! Let’s kick some metal butt!

The camera cuts to the Avatar cowering behind their table. They hear footsteps and look confusedly to the left.

Cut to a black screen with white text: "One Week Later".

[Cutscene]

We see Sonic sitting in Green Hill Zone, relaxing under a palm tree, and eating a chili dog. A communicator device beeps and Sonic hears Tails’s voice.

: Sonic, come quickly, Eggman’s robots are back in the city!

: Again? I thought Vector’s crew cleaned them out a week ago?

: They did, but they’re back and stronger than before! We need all the help we can get!

: Alright, I’m on my way!

[Green Hill Zone, Lost Valley]

The level starts out 2D and plays almost exactly the same as Green Hill Act 1

: Hmmph, I guess Eggman’s setting a new record for time between invasions.

: That’s okay! That means _I_ get to set a new record for time between kicking his sorry behind.

When Sonic gets to the second bridge, the screen is suddenly filled with red static and cubes, when everything clears, we see that Green Hill Zone has been reduced to a desert, the bridge is collapsed and sonic falls onto a lower path which plays in 3D

: What the heck?

: Is this Eggman’s doing?

: Oh man, he’s going to pay! Big time.

Sonic makes his way through the level. When he makes it to the end, the path curves through a Mobius loop which takes him to a 2D section. An Eggman mech piloted by an EggRobo flies up. The mech has the classic checkerboard wrecking ball attached.

: There you are! Eggman!

: Hoho, sorry I can’t be here in person, but I’m overseeing a very important project right now. At least 100 cities around the world are currently being invaded by me.

: Wha-- 100?!

Sonic is taken aback but regains his composure

: Yeah right! I know you don’t have a life, but there’s no way you could make that many robots. 

: And what’s with the wrecking ball? Isn’t that a little overdone?

: Oh? I thought you liked revisiting the past? You keep coming back to your precious Green Hills year after year. But I suppose now that they’ve been reduced to a shower of sand and dust, it’s time to let go and try something a little different.

Eggman’s mech distorts into red static. When the static clears, we see that the mech is now a large robotic monkey, similar to Coconuts. In his hands he holds the wrecking ball which is attached to his wrist like a ball and chain.

[Boss: Coconuts Hammer-Ball]

The robot jumps to the top of a large palm tree, where he is out of reach of Sonic, he starts swinging the ball above his head before swinging it towards the ground, the ball will either swing high or low, forcing Sonic to duck or jump. Eventually, the robot will throw the ball straight at the ground where it gets stuck, allowing Sonic to jump on the ball’s chain and spindash or boost up it and hit the mech.

: Heh, that old ball and chain will always drag you down Eggman!

The giant robot is silent.

: Wait is he still listening? Oh man, I just wasted that burn!

: Hey! Monkey thing! Remind me to use it again when I see Eggman in person!

After several hits, the robot goes down.

[Cutscene]

Sonic arrives in the city where he sees Tails taking down several bots, Sonic rolls into a ball and smashes into one sneaking behind Tails.

: Sonic! Just in time! These robots just keep coming! Amy and Knuckles are fighting off bots over on Angel Island, Silver and Blaze showed up and started to take down the robots taking over Station Square, but there’s too many of them, we’re all being overwhelmed!

: So it’s true, Eggman really is setting up invasions all over the world!

Sonic destroys another badnik.

: Do you think we can take them all on?

: ‘Course we can! It may seem overwhelming now, but Eggman’s spreading himself way too thin. 

: Hey, isn’t that…?

Sonic looks over and sees Shadow standing on a piece of rubble.

: Shadow! Long time no see! We could really use your help buddy!

Shadow stares at Sonic, then wordlessly runs up to him and punches him in the face. Sonic falls to the ground.

: ugh…

: Shadow! What are you--

Shadow grabs Sonic and throws him off to the side where he is grabbed by Zavok.

: Zavok? I thought you were--

Zavok throws Sonic into the air and he is shot down by Metal Sonic. Sonic rolls back into a ball and smashes into Zavok then homing attacks Metal, as he’s landing, a watery arm shoots out and pins Sonic to a wall, the camera quickly pans to show Chaos.

: Chaos? What the heck is going on?

the air distorts and glitches as red cubes form together into Infinite, the mask-wearing jackal.

: Let him down, Chaos, I want to finish him off myself.

Chaos’s arm retracts; sonic falls but is roughly grabbed by Infinite.

: heh, finish me off, yeah right. There’s no way y--

Infinite’s red eye glows as his arm trembles with energy, he spikes Sonic down into the ground hard enough to create a crater. Infinite calmly descends and looks at Sonic’s unconscious body.

: Sonic!

Tails runs toward Infinite, pulling out a blaster. But before he can get there, Infinite touches Sonic and they (along with Zavok, Shadow, Chaos, and Metal) disappear in a cloud of red distortion.

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=278 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=278) 4:38-5:50

[ https://youtu.be/mnkjIK6FuVs?t=391 ](https://youtu.be/mnkjIK6FuVs?t=180)6:30-7:19

(The description of Eggman taking over the entire planet, the conversation between the freedom fighters, and the rookie joining the fighters all play out the same.)

[Map Screen]

: I can't believe Sonic is gone...

: and we still have no idea how Eggman was able to take him out.

: …

: Eggman must have some sort of weakness! If we can find out _how_ he defeated Sonic, we can find out how to stop him!

: You're right Silver. We should split up and investigate Eggman's fortresses. One of them ought to give us a hint on how to take him down!

: Rookie! We'll have you investigate the Spaceport. You up for it?

The Avatar nods.

[Scrap Brain, Spaceport]

Gameplaywise, the level plays out the same as the original [ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=502 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=502) 8:22-11:16

: Alright everyone's in position. Remember, this is a reconnaissance mission. We should grab information as quietly as possible, we don't want any more casualties.

: Aaah! We're surrounded!

: Quit screaming! You're only attracting more of them!

: Ugh…

The Avatar continues to make their way through Scrap Brain,

: We found some information!

: You know how to defeat Eggman?!

: Better than that!

: It's Sonic, he's alive!

: What!

: Are you serious?

: 'course I'm serious! They've got him in a cell in the Death Egg. 

: Eggman's been torturing him for months. Once he's completed his takeover, he's going to show Sonic his handiwork before blasting him off into space!

: My poor Sonic… Someone has to do something!

: Okay, Rookie, change of plans, we need you to steal one of the spacecrafts. We're doing a jailbreak!

: Good work on the Intel Vec!

: No problem, what else do you expect from the world's greatest detectives!

: We'll be sure to send you our bill.

: Charmy!

: Just this once, it's pro bono.

: But don't expect us to work for free every time! We're still runnin' a business here.

: Hmm.

[Cutscene]

The Avatar walks through the streets, they hear Knuckles’s voice through their radio.

: We got the spacecraft you stole back to the base, but none of us can figure out how to set it up. Just get back here, Rookie. You're going to need to cut through the old city.

The scene cuts to Tails working on Omega. He twists a bolt, but a spark of electricity sends him backwards, he becomes uncharacteristically angrily and hits Omega with his wrench

: Agh! I can't do anything right!

He drops the wrench and starts crying

: I'm sorry Omega, I've failed you. Just like I failed everyone…

He turns around and walks through puddles. One of the puddles reaches up and wraps around Tails's legs, tripping him onto the ground. The puddle rises and forms into the shape of Chaos.

: ugh, Chaos? 

: Chaos! Why are you doing this Chaos!? Why have you joined up with Eggman?! 

Tails starts ineffectually punching Chaos in the chest. Chaos is completely silent, besides quiet bubbling sounds.

: Why did you attack Sonic!? Where did you take him to!? Is he still alive?! Answer me!!

Tails jumps up and spins in a circle, his tails lashing out and destroying Chaos’s head. His body quickly reforms and starts advancing towards Tails.

: I've taken you on before when you only had four emeralds, I can definitely take you on now that you don’t even have any!

Chaos pauses, then his body starts to bubble and distort. His body quickly transforms going through all the phases up to a miniature version of Perfect Chaos.

: Wh-what? That’s… That’s impossible… You can’t…

Tails holds up his blaster

: I’m not scared… I’m not scared!

He shoots Chaos’s head, but Chaos dodges by turning into a puddle, an arm shoots up and pins Tails to a wall. Tails holds up his blaster to shoot again, but he suddenly has PTSD Flashback to seeing Sonic in the same position. He fumbles and drops the blaster. Tails realizes that it's over and his arms flop down, his eyes are empty as he accepts his death.

a shot rings out and the rookie comes flying in using his grappling gun. He kicks Chaos's arm causing it to disperse, Tails falls to the ground.

[Boss: Chaos]

Music is an instrumental dubstep remix of Open Your Heart

The Avatar has to dodge Chaos's tentacles and use his grappling gun to move up a series of grappling targets to get up to Perfect Chaos's brain and grapple towards it, damaging him.

[Cutscene]

Chaos dissolves into a puddle which starts to spin rapidly. The puddle moves towards the rookie and rises, trapping them in a sphere of water. The rookie struggles to get out but can't. Tails pulls up a grapple target and shouts at the rookie

: Over here!

The Rookie shoots his grapple gun at the target and pulls himself out of the sphere which reforms back into Chaos 0. The rookie fires at Chaos using the burst wispon, but the fire evaporates when it hits Chaos's body. Tails reaches behind him and throws a lightning wispon at the Avatar

: Use this!

The rookie fires the electricity at Chaos which causes his body to electrocute and he explodes into steam.

: Good work! But… who are you?

[City, Ghost Town]

Gameplay is the same as the base game except you play as the Avatar.

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=790 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=790) 13:10-14:29

: So you’re saying Sonic's alive and you're all going to save him? 

: That's incredible!

: I can’t wait to meet up with everyone!

Tails surveys the damage at the midpoint of the level,

: This is terrible, they’ve made a total mess of this place.

: We have to stop Eggman and end this war quick

They reach the end of the level,

: Is that the resistance base up ahead?

: Alright, we made it!

[Cutscene]

Tails and the rookie stand outside the doors to the base

: I can’t believe you were able to escape from that monster Eggman created, Infinite…

The rookie looks away

: How did you manage it? You must have been so brave!

The rookie continues to look away

[Flashback, “A Few Months Ago”]

We see Infinite blasting lasers at the furries resisting him, he picks some of them up and teleports them away. He scans the area.

: who else dares to resist me?

He sees the avatar holding a wispon with a shaking hand. The two lock eyes and stare at each other. Infinite holds up a hand to shoot a laser but hesitates.

: You are weak, prey to be eaten by the strong. You pretend to be strong, but you know nothing of strength. Give up, run away like the scared child you are and I will spare you for now.

The Rookie drops his wispon and runs away.

[End flashback]

Cut back to the rookie and Tails

: It’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it right now if you don’t want to.

: Let’s just get into this base.

They enter the base, Knuckles looks over and sees Tails and the rookie enter. When Tails and Knuckles see each other they run over to each other and hug.

: I’m so glad to see you guys, all of you!

: I’m glad to see you too, Tails. Does that mean you’re back in action?

: You bet!

Tails looks over and sees the space shuttle in the corner,

: This must be the shuttle the Rookie was telling me about.

He eagerly runs over and begins to open it and mess with the wires.

: Do you think you can get it up and running?

: You kidding? I can make this baby go five times faster than Eggman ever could!

The scene cuts to the souped-up shuttle, the gang enters it and blasts off.

[Death Egg, Prison Hall]

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=1012 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=1012) 16:52-19:15 

gameplay and story are the same as the original game, except the Rouge lines are spoken by Blaze instead

[Cutscene]

Sonic hangs in his jail cell, asleep, his arms are held above him and chained with mechanical handcuffs. His legs are dangling below and are similarly chained. It’s a kids game so we can’t show him bloody and bruised, so instead, he’s just scuffed up a bit. Zavok opens the cell door. Sonic tries to keep up his cocky attitude, but he’s clearly tired and in pain.

: You just can’t get enough with me huh?

: Hey, what if today we did something different and you didn’t beat me up?

Zavok curls his hand into a fist and pulls it back, Sonic visibly cringes in pain from the punch that hasn’t even hit yet.

Suddenly the lights go out and the prison sharts shaking. Zavok leaves the jail cell and looks around for the source. Sonic’s electric handcuffs turn off and he falls to the ground in a heap.

: Ugh…

We see Sonic’s vision, it’s blurry but it soon focuses on Zavok.

Sonic grimaces in pain and struggles to stand up. He stretches and we hear a slight cracking noise from him bending joints that haven’t been used in months. He walks forward, each step looks like an impossible struggle, but he makes it to Zavok. He spins into a ball and spindashes into Zavok who grunts in pain. Zavok jumps off the ledge and lands on a giant bee badnik. Sonic cracks his knuckles then stretches his legs.

: You gave me a lot of beatings in there. Those weren’t my favorite gifts, so, unfortunately, I’ll have to return them, Zavok.

[Boss: Zavok]

Same as in the original [ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=1214 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=1214) 20:14-22:41

[Cutscene]

The giant bee badnik is destroyed and Zavok falls onto the edge of the Hex platform, he stands facing Sonic. Sonic glares back with hate in his eyes, he jumps in the air and hits Zavok with a homing attack. Zavok falls off the edge and Sonic looks over the edge.

: Since when do you get knocked back with a single homing attack, Zavok?

Sonic stares over the edge searching for the trick that he assumes is being played on him. The Phantom Ruby noise plays and distorted and glitchy red air come floating up from the edge. Sonic backs up and stares at the cubes as they fade away. He shakes his head and runs off.

[Level: Death Egg Gate]

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=1407 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=1407) 23:27-26:01

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=1588 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=1588) 26:28-27:13

This level and the story are the same as the original.

[Cutscene]

[https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=1588 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=1588) 26:28-27:13

The part where Sonic meets up with the Rookie and they get in the shuttle is the same as the original.

In the shuttle, Amy and Tails both run over towards Sonic and pull him a hug.

: Woah! Hey you two!

Sonic winces in pain, Tails and Amy both back away worriedly.

: Sorry, still a little sore, nothing I can’t handle ya know?

Sonic sees Knuckles and pats him on the back. Knuckles nods.

: It’s good to have you back Sonic.

: Good to be back, Knux.

: Now let’s get off this metal sphere.

[Level: Green Hill Arsenal Pyramid]

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=1639 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=1639) 27:19-30:30

Level and story plays out the same as the original

[Level: Mystic Jungle Luminous Forest]

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=1856 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=1856) 30:56-33:14

The Level and story play out the same

[Cutscene]

Sonic runs up to a clearing near a large door. He looks around and sees Infinite.

: Hey, where’s Silver?!

: Do you mean that pest from earlier? He was annoying me, so I put him in time out.

Infinite indicates a pit filled with rocks.

: He wasn’t worth eliminating. You on the other hand…

Sonic growls in indignation.

: He’s my friend, he’s just as worthy of elimination as I am!

: …

: that came out wrong, but you get what I mean.

: Hmm… you are afraid of me, I can smell it all over you. _Excellent._

Sonic sniffs his body

: That’s not fear you sme--

: don’t even bother spewing out your unwitty comeback, and fight me one on one.

: Hmmph, with pleasure.

[Boss: Infinite]

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=2133 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=2133) 35:33-37:02

Same as original

[Cutscene]

Sonic defeats Infinite. He jumps in the air and delivers a spinning kick to Infinite’s face.

: Not so tough now when it’s just you and me.

: I thought… that I would be able to eliminate you without breaking a sweat… I see that I was wrong… time to unleash my _full power._

The Phantom Ruby in Infinite’s chest glows and pulsates, his eye also glows red. His arms tremble slightly as red cubes appear and surround Sonic, constricting his movement.

: If you think that beating you were given earlier was something to be upset over, then you haven’t seen anything.

: Sonic the hedgehog…

His voice distorts

: I͕ ̔W̬I͌L̎L̒ͦ ̴̴B̧̖R̟̊Eͬ̒A̝͑ͭK̪̝̐ ͮͤ̚Y̜̱͞Ǫͪ͢Ǔ̵̉

A cyan glowing rock zooms in from offscreen and smacks Infinite in the face. Infinite looks over at Silver who has struggled out of the pit and is now using his psychic powers to fling the rocks at Infinite. As Infinite looks over, Sonic makes a noise and attempts to move forward out of his restraints.

: Hmm…

He dodges an incoming rock.

: I see that you care deeply for your friends. It will hurt you more if I take them all out one by one…

: You monster! Don’t you dare lay your gross hands on any of them!

: Besides… Everyone knows I’m too cool to have friends, ya know? So don’t even bother hurting them.

: Your feeble lies won’t stop me. Say goodbye to this grey rat you call a friend.

Sonic struggles to break out of the cube restraints

Infinite glows red as he zooms towards Silver. Silver starts to glow cyan and zooms towards Infinite. The two collide and ricochet off each other. Silver falls to the ground and uses his power to soften his landing. Infinite floats in front of him. Sonic shouts out as Infinite reaches a hand surrounded by red static towards Silver. Infinite looks towards Sonic and makes eye contact. Infinite is relishing every second of pain he causes Sonic.

Silver reaches deep into himself, suddenly his body bursts with energy his entire being turning a bright glowing cyan. He focuses the energy on Infinite, who is frozen in place, his body glowing cyan.

: W-what is--

Infinite disappears in a cyan flash. The energy around Silver dissipates as he collapses onto the ground. The red cubes around Sonic disappear and he lands on the ground.

: Silver! Are you alright buddy?

: I’m… fine… I put him into… timeout.

Sonic looks around

: Where exactly is--?

: He’s on the other side of the planet from us. I don’t know how fast he can get here. We need to leave and regroup. Now.

[Mapscreen]

: How is Silver doing?

: He’s fine.

: Mostly.

: He overexerted his psychokinesis and won’t be able to use it again for a few days. He also suffered extensive physical injuries. I’ve set up a hospital back at base to treat him and anyone else who is injured.

: Ah… You didn’t have to go through all that effort for me…

: I wanted to, Silver.

: Rest easy buddy.

: Sonic, you’re going to go to the hospital too.

: What? No way!

: You haven’t received any medical care since breaking out of prison. You need someone to take care of you.

: Ugh… fine.

: Hold on! If anyone’s going to take care of Sonic, it’ll be me!

: What? Do you actually have any medical knowledge?

Amy is silent but headstrong. Blaze sighs.

: Fine. You can _assist_ me as I take care of these two.

: That works for me.

: Wait, if you’re all doing that, then who’s going to go into the city? Eggman’s forces are taking civilians as prisoners, and the resistance there are under heavy enemy fire!

: Vector, Charmy, and myself are defending the bunker in Seaside Hill. We are unable to leave at this time.

: Man, looks like I’ve got no choice. Okay, rookie, I’ve got a tough one for you. I need you to head back to the city and save those civilians!

[City, Park Avenue]

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=2784 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=2779) 46:23-48:47

Gameplays is the same as the original

: Tails, what’s the status on the civilians?

: I’m currently in the city airspace fighting off some of Eggman’s bombers, I won’t be able to search for civilians right now.

: Sounds like it’s all up to you rookie.

The Rookie flies past a giant robot

: Woah, look at those massive Death Egg Robots! What are they doing on the surface? Do you think the Rookie can handle them?

: Ha, of course he can take them down. I believe in him.

: Get back to bed you two! Sheesh, why are hedgehogs so stubborn?

: I am not stubborn!

The Rookie reaches the end of the level,

: We came back as soon as we can!

: We lost Seaside Hill.

: We’re failures!

: Please tell me you have good news over here.

: I’ve just gotten word that the Rookie has located the civilians. I need you guys to rendezvous with the Rookie and act as their backup.

: You got it, boss!

: Hey! I’m the one who’s your boss!

: Then… what do you want me to do?

: Just… do what Knuckles says.

: You got it, boss!

: …

[Map Screen]

: Alright good job team. We got the civilians to safety. Those willing to fight for the cause will be provided with weapons. The rest will be placed in one of our shelters.

: Anything else to report?

: We noticed Shadow running around the city.

: Shadow!?

: Yep! That’s a good thing right? He’s probably helping to fight off Eggman’s forces.

: Not likely. Last I saw Shadow he was working for Eggman…

: What!?

: No… Shadow would never betray us… would he?

: Who knows what goes through that dark and brooding head of his. If Shadow is in the city then the city is probably in trouble. I’ll go fight him off. Personally.

: You’re still too wounded--

: I believe in you Sonic! Go find Shadow and find out why he turned on us!

: You got it, Amy!

[City, Sunset Heights]

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=3426 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=3426) 57:06-58:37

Story and gameplay are the same as the original

[Cutscene]

Sonic reaches Shadow

: There you are, you turncoat. What are you doing fighting for Eggman?

Shadow is silent and gives Sonic a sidelong glance, his arms are crossed.

: Giving me the silent treatment eh? That’s fine, I don’t feel like hearing your stupid excuses. 

: You’re going down, traitor!

[Boss: Shadow]

Music is a dubstep remix of For True Story

The boss has Sonic and Shadow in a circular arena, the first phase plays out like the first fight in SA2, with both of them trying to land homing attacks on the other. Shadow also has a move where he runs to the center of the arena, jumps, and uses the Black Tornado technique to pull Sonic towards the center and damage him, forcing Sonic to run towards the edge.

For Phase two, Shadow takes out a wispon and focuses firing lasers at Sonic, but still occasionally uses a homing attack or black tornado.

: Ugh, you and your guns shadow…

: I guess some things never change, traitor.

For Phase three, Shadow’s body starts glitching out and decomposing into red cubes. Whenever Sonic gets near to him he warps away, but starts decomposing harder after three warps and needs to pause to recompose himself which gives Sonic an opportunity to attack him.

: What are you standing still for?

: Your Chaos Control is getting weaker, _edge_ hog.

[Cutscene]

When Sonic defeats Shadow, the body completely decomposes into red cubes and static.

: What the heck?

More cubes come in from the sky and all the cubes form into two shadows.

: Two Shadows?

A third Shadow materializes behind Sonic and kicks him in the head, sending him flying. Sonic lies on the ground groaning in pain as the three Shadows run up to him.

A voice rings out,

: Chaos Control!

A yellow blur blasts past Sonic, destroying the three Shadows. A fourth Shadow now stands in front of Sonic who stares up in confusion. Rouge flies down towards them. The fourth shadow moves his arm and Sonic prepares to defend or counter the oncoming attack, but instead of attacking, Shadow reaches out his arm and pulls Sonic back to his feet.

: Are you okay?

: Yeah, of course I’m okay, why do you care? Last I saw, you were the one beating me up.

Shadow pinches the bridge of his nose,

: They were Phantom Illusions Sonic. 

: Illusions? Phantoms?

Shadow picks up a detached arm from one of the clones he destroyed. At the end of the arm, where there should be a stump, there is a shimmer of red cubes.

: First the androids and now this. That damn doctor jumps at the opportunity to create replicas of me.

Shadow clenches his fist and crushes the arm which evaporates into red static which fades away.

: So, you’re not working for Eggman?

Shadow raises his eyebrow.

: Of course not, his goals and ours are completely misaligned. Rouge and I have been following the fakes, trying to stop whatever Eggman is planning. We saw you lose the fight and decided to jump in.

: Pfft, I wasn’t losing, I totally beat the fake you before he ganged up on me. How many of those clones are there?

: Theoretically? Infinite.

: Infinite...?

: The Phantom Ruby has the power to pump out solid illusion after illusion with no theoretical end in sight.

: Aw man, seriously! We just can’t catch a break.

: It’s not all bad; if we can destroy the Phantom Ruby, then all the illusions will go down in one fell swoop.

: Huh, sounds like we have a target! Everyone else will be thrilled to learn about this! And Shadow being on our side will just be the icing on the cake!

The three walk towards the Freedom Fighter base. Rouge looks over at Sonic

: Back when you thought those fakers were the real Shadow, did I hear you call him an edgehog?

: What? Uh… no?

Rouge stifles a laugh while Shadow rolls his eyes

: Whatever.

[Map Screen]

: Listen up! We just got word that Eggman’s forces are undermanned at his headquarters in Metropolis.

: Why would he keep his capital city unguarded? Is it overconfidence, or is something else at play?

: Regardless, this could be our only chance to take back the city.

: Exactly, that’s why we’re going to focus a full-frontal assault on Metropolis.

: I call it ‘Operation Big Wave’!

: Does such a simple plan really need a name?

: It may be simple, but it’s effective. By going in hard and fast, we’ll overwhelm Eggman’s forces!

: It’s not the plan I take issue with, but the… nevermind. Please continue.

: Sonic is busy fighting Shadow, but the rest of us can do this! We’ve got the strength and the spirit to win. There’s no finer group that I’d want to fight with.

: Ha! Great speech! Let’s give Eggman an old-fashioned beat down!

: They have more in sheer numbers, so the idea of a quick, focused attack isn’t bad.

: and if we’re lucky, we may be able to find Infinite and destroy the Phantom Ruby!

: Okay, let’s head straight for Eggman’s HQ! Time to save the world, people!

[Metropolis, Capital City]

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=3744 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=3704)1:01:44-1:04:39

Plot and level play out the same, except the place looks less white and pristine and more green and brown. The sky is filled with smoke and fog. The level looks like Eggman’s new capital city.

[Cutscene]

Infinite looks over the cityscape.

: a bunch of ants running after their hill is destroyed. They’re all so pathetic compared to my infinite power.

: Hmmph, don’t act so high and mighty. You’re the one who let Sonic escape.

: Perhaps I underestimated the hedgehog, but none of the others could ever hope to defeat even a fraction of my power. Not even you, child.

Infinite’s eye turns as the camera pans to show the Rookie trying to sneak up on Infinite and Eggman.

: What! How did someone get into my base? I’ll blast them to smithereens!

Infinite holds his arm in front of Eggman’s mech.

: Don’t trouble yourself with a weakling such as him.

: rrrgh… fine, I suppose I do have other matters to attend to, like the big event in three days. Don’t disappoint me yet again Infinite.

Eggman flies off. Once he’s gone, Infinite turns his attention towards the Rookie.

: well, if you’re going to fight me, do so. If not, I offer the same bargain as before. You’re free to run as far away as possible.

The Rookie struggles to lift their wispon.

: Pathetic, a weakling who thinks he can be strong. I can smell your fear, just run with your tail between your legs.

The Rookie flashes back to Sonic saying encouraging words, they raise their wispon and fire. Infinite dematerializes and rematerializes a foot to the left to dodge the shot. They then dematerialize and rematerialize again, now right next to The Rookie.

: Very Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.

[Boss: Infinite]

Same as the original boss [ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=3979 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=3979) 1:06:19-1:07:23

[Cutscene]

Infinite fires energy bolts at the Rookie, which they narrowly dodge by jumping in the air. They tumble and fall to the ground.

: I gave you your life, only for you to throw it all away. Curious. Should I reward your bravery or punish your foolishness? For some reason, I’m hesitant to end your miserable life, but I don’t know why…?

Infinite summons a group of cannons aimed at the Rookie.

: No matter, I can figure it out after disposing of you.

The cannons fire, but the Rookie rolls under them and looks out the windows, they fire their grappling gun which destroys the window and hooks onto a statue of Eggman. The Rookie flies out the window into the city below, the momentum causes the statues to fall off its pedestal.

Infinite looks out the window then turns around and floats away.

: Why…?

[Map Screen]

: According to the Rookie, Eggman is planning something big in 3 days.

: Any idea what it is?

: Not yet, but that's what we plan to find out. Once we know _what_ it is, we'll know _how_ to stop it. The metropolis is currently on high alert and heavily guarded, so we're going to send Sonic and the Chaotix into Scrap Brain.

: Got it!

: You can count on us!

: Let's do this!

[Scrap Brain, Network Terminal]

The level plays out similarish to the original game's Network Terminal, but with less Chemical Plant elements and more Scrap Brain. spinning circles and conveyors, flamethrowers that block the path and need to be destroyed.

: Man, this place…

: We just finished cleaning it up after the last time Eggman took it over. Now it's a wreck again! He's gonna pay big-time.

: Remember, you're here looking for info. Don't call too much attention to yourself.

: Just clear a path while we investigate.

Sonic comes to a part where there is water, based on the iconic part of Chemical Plant which was also in the original game

: Jeez, water in Scrap Brain…

: Leave it to Eggman to combine my least favorite things...

Sonic comes to the end of the level,

: We found the computer room.

: Shouldn’t I be saying that? I am the boss after all.

: These firewalls are real serious…

: Do you need help destroying those flamethrowers?

: A firewall is a computer term, Sonic.

: Even I know that!

: Whatever, just tell me if you need anything.

[Map Screen]

: Okay, They've left for Scrap Brain. Silver, Blaze, go check out Metropolis, see if you can find a way for us to sneak in.

: Got it!

: You can count on us. Just don't overexert yourself, Silver.

: I know, I know.

: Amy, Tails, you're going to go to Station Square, try to liberate the coast. Rouge, Shadow, you'll take on the forces at West Side Island. Rookie, you're going to stay in the City, maintain peace, eliminate any badniks remaining. Got it?

The Rookie nods.

[City, Red Bridge]

Rookie runs through a short path defeating badniks, one of the Death Egg robots activates in the background.

: Oh man, one of those behemoths is still active! Think you can take it down, Rookie?

The Rookie shoots his grapple gun at a target then at the robot, he loops around it, destroys it, and is carried by the momentum over to a bridge.

: Rookie, wait, there's something on the bridge!

the air distorts as Metal Sonic flies in.

: Metal Sonic! Rookie, get out of there! It's too dangerous!

: There are reports of a bomb on that bridge!

: If we lose that bridge, we'll be cut off from the rest of the world and lose our main method of obtaining resources! We'll be dead in the water!

: The Rookie needs to get to the middle of the bridge before Metal and disarm the bomb!

: Sorry to put this on you Rookie, but we have no choice.

[Boss: Metal Sonic]

the boss here isn't really a fight it's a race from one end to the other, it's set up in a similar manner to the Tails levels in Sonic Adventure. Metal is faster than the Rookie, but the Rookie can use their wispon and grapple gun to take shortcuts.

Once the Rookie gets to the bomb,

: Alright! You made it! I'm going to call our bomb defusal expert and she'll walk you through the process of defusing that thing.

The Rookie looks at the bomb then looks at Metal Sonic rushing towards them. The Rookie attaches the bomb to his grapple gun and spins around before releasing the bomb, flinging it onto Metal and knocking him off the bridge. The bomb and Metal explode above the water.

: Woah, quick thinking Rookie!

Metal Sonic transforms into Metal Overlord and floats up from the water.

: Sir!

: I see it, take care of that thing, Rookie.

phase 2

dodge swipes from Metal's hands, Metal then charges a mouth laser.

: Shoot, he's going to destroy the bridge with that laser!

The Rookie has to grapple on one of Metal's hands to swing up and smash into Metal's head, causing the laser to fire straight up. After three hits, Metal Overlord distorts and fades away into red static.

: Phew, you did it! Good thing the Phantom Ruby wasn't able to recreate Overlord's full power.

[Map Screen]

: We've got a report from Sonic. He and the Chaotix are hacking into Eggman's computers, but it's going slower than we'd hoped. If Eggman notices their efforts, he'll wipe the hard drive remotely.

: And then all their work will be in vain!

: Eggman is currently overseeing the construction of a factory in Green Hill. We need the Rookie to go there and distract Eggman for long enough.

: You're sending the Rookie against Eggman? No way, it's too dangerous!

: He's the only one on South Island, no one else can get there in time. Besides, he held his own against Metal Sonic. What'd'ya say, Rookie? You ready to kick some Eggy Butt!

The Avatar smiles widely.

[Green Hill, Guardian Rock]

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=4730 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=4730) 1:18:50-1:20-14

Gameplay is the same as the original. Story is also the same until the Crab Robot shows up

: So you’re the pest who’s been making trouble at my factory!

: Prepare to be eliminated!

The Rookie destroys the Crab Robot just like in the original

[Cutscene]

: Blast you!

: Alright, Rookie! You did it!

: Rrrgh… So what if you destroyed _one_ factory? This changes nothing, the big surprise is still coming in less than 72 hours. Don’t worry, if you’re starting to feel impatient, I have another, _smaller surprise_ , starting tomorrow. Don’t miss it!

: Smaller surprise? What’s he talking about?

: I don’t know, but I do know that I’m getting sick of surprises.

[Map Screen]

: Alright, teams report!

: Tails and I liberated huge portions of Station Square, Big and Cream have set up a shelter in the Mystic Ruins where we’re sending civilians to stay until the fightings over.

: The mission on Westside went well.

: Better than well! We completely eliminated Eggman’s presence in Aquatic Ruin and Mystic Cave. We even found some sort of palace hidden underground, seems to be connected to the Chaos Emeralds. Mr. Edgehog here _refuses_ to leave until he finds out if there are any Chaos Drives here to help fix Omega.

: Stop calling me an edgehog.

: I’ll stop calling you that if you admit that you miss your friend.

: I do miss him, but my primary reason for refusing to leave is because Omega’s firepower will be a tactical necessity if we are to ever storm Eggman’s base.

: …

: And also my secondary reason is… that I miss my friend… 

: Moving on from that adorable display.

: I heard that the rookie beat Metal Sonic in a race? Very impressive! Still don’t know why Eggman made a copy of someone who’s already a copy, he’d probably have better luck if he made a phantom copy of me instead. Oh well, live and learn. Also, the distraction worked perfectly!

: Does that mean you hacked Eggman’s computers?

: Hacked and slashed to pieces! Vec, do you want to do the honors?

: First off, we weren’t able to find out anything about the bug surprise or the second surprise.

: But! We were able to find the location of the lab where Eggman created the Phantom Ruby and Infinite.

: Seriously?!

: So Infinite was actually built by Eggman.

: Maybe… the wording here is so confusing. Technically it says that Eggman ‘created’ him, but also that he was ‘born’ in the lab. I still can’t tell if that thing is animal or machine.

: This information was brought to you free of charge by the Chaotix! Aren’t we generous!

: Charmy! The free of charge thing was a one time deal!

: was it?

: Next time you guys raid one of Eggman’s bases, we’ll be sure to take all of his money for ourselves! I’m sure you won’t mind. Besides! That punk still owes us money from that one time we saved his sorry behind.

: fair enough.

: Okay, the lab where Eggman created the Phantom Ruby is hidden in the forest right here. That place is sure to have information on weaknesses.

: Ugh… isn’t that the forest where Silver and I beat up Infinite? Didn’t think we’d have to go back there.

[Mystic Jungle, Casino Forest]

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=3002 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=3002) 50:02-52:09 Gameplay plays out similarly to Classic Sonic’s version of the level, except you play as Modern Sonic,

: Maaan, why does Eggman have to turn this forest into a casino? Aren’t there enough Casinos on this planet?

: Casino Night, Carnival Night, Night Carnival, Night Babylon, Casino Paradise, Casino Park, Circus Park, Casino Street, Casinopolis, Cosmic Casino--

: Casinos are fun, edgehog.

: …

: don’t use my embarrassing insults against me.

Sonic goes through the casino, he passes a large castle and then comes across a waterslide, gameplay-wise, it’s the same as the one at the beginning of Aqua Road [ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=3209 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=3209) 53:29-54:07.

: Whoohoo!

: Focus, Sonic.

: Jealous you can’t play on the slide, Knuckles?

: I grew up next to Hydrocity, I’ve been on more than enough water slides for one lifetime.

: Just go with the flow Sonic, you’re almost to the lab.

Sonic gets to the end of the slide, he runs for a bit and comes to a clearing

[Cutscene]

Sonic walks forward and comes to the clearing where he previously fought Infinite. He stares at the rock doorway. Suddenly he has brief flashbacks to Infinite threatening Silver, Infinite beating up Sonic in the city, and Sonic tied up in the cell with Zavok.

Sonic shakes his head to clear his brain, then notices that he is in the clutches of a spider badnik.

: Uh… backup?

A blast of energy shoots out, defeating the Grabber. Out from the bushes comes the Rookie holding a wispon, along with Tails and Amy.

: Boy am I glad to see you guys!

Tails walks up the doorway.

: there must be some way to open it... Maybe a secret code? It might be easier to hack the access panel. Or Maybe--

As Tails is talking, Amy runs up to the door and smashes it open with her hammer.

: That works too.

: Alright, let’s raid this place!

[Mystic Jungle, Genesis Laboratory]

Sonic and the Rookie run through a laboratory then jump on a rail.

: We’re in the lab, let’s split up! Amy, you take the right path. Tails, take the left. The Rookie and I will take the center.

: Got it!

: Roger!

: Great, also, don’t call me Roger.

Sonic and the Rookie make it to a deeper part in the labs where the lights are flickering, half-broken badniks roam the halls aimlessly.

: I found a file cabinet. I’m going to speed read for any information regarding the Phantom Ruby or Infinite.

: I still can’t believe that Infinite was born here. What a lonely place to be brought into the world.

: I guess that would explain why he’s so grouchy.

: …

Sonic and the Rookie continue to make their way through the lab, navigating through several gears and tubes.

: I think I see something…

: I think it’s…

: Infinite?

: I’m tak̶͞i̶͞҉͟ņ̴̸̴̛͝g̨͘͘͟͞͠͝ ̷̡̡̡͘͟͜҉̸͡ą͘͟͜҉̸̛̕̕͢͢͞ ̴̵̴̸̨̧̢̧̢̕͘͢c̸̸̢̡̧̧̕͜͜͠͝͡͞͝l̵҉̴̸̴̵̢̡̛̕̕͜͜͜͝͡o̸͡҉̶̴̷̨̨̧̡̛̕͟͡͠͝͡͠͡ş̸̵̴̶̧̡̡̡̡̛͟͟͟͠͞͞҉e̵̵̴̴̸̢̧̨̡̛͘͜͟͢͢͢͟͜͞͞͠͞͝͞r̶̡̢͘҉̵̵̸̵̶̸̢̧̨̛̛̕͘͜͜͝͞͝͡ ̵̶̷̷̸̡̧̛̛͢͢͜͡͡҉̵̨̛҉̸̶̡̨̧͟͟͞҉ļ҉̶̸̵̢̡̢̨͝͡͞҉҉̶̴̸̢̡͘͟͜͟͟͜͜͠o̵̸̶̵̸̸̧̡̕͘͢͜͞͝҉̶̷̸̶̧̨̛̕͘͟͟͜͢͞ǫ̷̵̵̴̸̶̵̧̨̛̛̕͜͢͟͟͟͞҉̴̶̢̛̛̕͢͟͟͞͞͝͡k̸̸̴҉̸̴̸̷̴̵̨̧̧̛͘̕͜͢͢͟͢͟͢͟͝͠͝͠͞͞͠͡͝

She cuts out into static

: Amy! Come in Amy!

: …

: She’s not responding…

: she must be in trouble, come on Rookie, Double Boost!

Sonic and the Rookie Boost through the lab, they take a sharp right and run into a few walls boosting right through and destroying them.

: We’re coming for you Amy…

[Cutscene]

We see Amy crawling through some vents, she looks through one of the grates then radios the others.

: I think I see something

She reaches to remove the grate

: I think it’s…

She removes the grate and looks into the room, she sees Infinite standing in front of a large broken test tube.

: Infinite?

She leans her head forward

: I’m taking a closer look.

As she leans her head forward, her radio starts emitting loud static. She lets out a yelp of pain and tears the radio out of her ear. Infinite hears her yelp and turns to stare at her. Amy makes a nervous squeak, then loses balance and falls out of the grate into the room. Amy sits on the floor trying to regain her bearings. She looks up at Infinite and is initially afraid but she turns angry, points her finger at him, and shouts.

: You! You can put a stop to all of this! Stop attacking our people and helping Eggman! We don’t have to fight! So why do you?

Infinite stares at her, considering a response.

: Why? Because I am strong, I am a predator. Predators eat their prey without remorse until they are full. Then when I become hungry I eat all over again.

: That’s terrible! Your life sounds so awful… for the people you hurt, but also for yourself. Don’t you wish there was something more to life?

: Hmmph, such ignorant questions. I am not currently hungry for bloodshed, girl; but be warned, if you continue to annoy me I will destroy you regardless.

Infinite turns away from her and goes back to staring at the test tube.

Amy sits there, nervous, but finally works up the courage to ask another question.

: Why did you come here anyway? If you don’t mind me asking… It doesn’t seem like you’re doing anything?

: I… I felt the desire to come here, so I did. I am not currently needed by the Doctor so I came here, to my birthplace.

: Birthplace…? So you really were born here?

Infinite reaches out a hand and caresses the broken glass in the test tube.

[Flashback]

We see Infinite floating in the tube, his body is hooked up to wires and he appears as a dark green silhouette, except for the Phantom Ruby which glows bright red in his chest. The Phantom Ruby pulsates and suddenly the glass breaks and Infinite falls out of the tube, his body detaching from the wires. He struggles to get up, his hand reaches up to cover his right eye socket. His left eye twitches erratically, his arms tremble. Red Cubes appear sporadically around the lab, chaotic structures grow out from them.

The view changes Infinite’s perspective. The right half of the view is completely black and the left half swings around erratically and is blurry with a reddish tint. We hear Eggman’s voice but it’s distorted, Eggman slowly comes into view, his arms reaching out. The view blacks out.

Cut to Infinite wearing his mask, his left eye opens and twitches slightly but then settles, he shouts out.

: I͒ a̧̹̅m͍͌̑ Ï̧N̖̖̄F̻͖҉̐Ī҉̛̓͘N̷̊͌͗̾I̦̫͔̽̊̋̏ͫT̢̛͎ͪͣͣ̆͑̊E̤̠̣̖ͯ̍͐ͤ͠!

[End flashback]

Cut back to Amy and Infinite. Amy speaks.

: I don’t mean to annoy you, but I just want to say… maybe consider what you _really_ want out of life. You’re probably grateful to Eggman for giving you your life, but what you do with that life is entirely up to you.

Infinite continues to stare at the test tube.

The walls burst inwards as Sonic and the Rookie burst into the room. Sonic skids to a stop, the Rookie continues forward a bit and nearly trips but is pulled up by Sonic.

: Amy! There you are!

Infinite’s eye starts to twitch as his arms tremble. His mask makes his face expressionless, but the rage is clear.

: YOU! YͧO̞U̡̞ ͇̂S̢̃Ȟ̏͆Ǒ͂̔U͖̇̀ͧL̿ͅ҉ͭD̸͎̏͢ ̴͓ͤ͊͝N̮͓̥̄̚Ŏ̶͎͓̯̈T̘̻̈́͞ ͚̬̱͕͒̕B̘̭ͬ͗̈͐̑E̠͓̙̤̍̏̍ ̼̏҉̓͒̅̚͢H̖̩ͫͯ̇̀̽E̷̜̠̬̺̯͗̿R̷̛͈̰̱͆ͩ͢͞Ë̬̞̪̇ͧ̌͜͢!̪̦͎͊͂̔͋̊̈͡

Red cubes surround Sonic, Amy, and the Rookie. They disappear in a red flash. Infinite takes several shuddering breaths, he slowly stops twitching.

Outside the facility, Infinite zooms upward, blasting through the ceiling. He looks down and blasts an enormous burst of energy, destroying the lab.

[Map Screen]

: eesh...

: There you are Sonic!

: What just happened?

: I was going to ask you the same thing Sonic. The readings of you four in the facility suddenly vanished. We searched on the radar. Apparently, each of you were transported to random parts throughout the plant.

: Man, seriously?

: We found Infinite there.

: He had a major freakout. I guess he’s the one who teleported us. How are the others? Are they safe?

: Yep, we were lucky none of you were transported to the inside of a volcano. Tails was just telling me what he learned from the files in the lab.

: Apparently, the Phantom Ruby is tied to emotions. It allows Infinite to create illusions that mess with reality, but it also allows him to read emotions. I think the illusions are a byproduct of that same ability, he’s able to manipulate our brains and make the fake real. I think…?

: Anything about weaknesses?

: I found the Ruby's power source. It's is powered by Eggman’s eternal hatred for Sonic.

: Oh, is that all… No wonder Infinite keeps having little meltdowns whenever I see him.

: So, as long as Eggman hates Sonic, The Ruby will remain powered? We’re doomed…

: There’s another way. The Ruby is a physical object like any other. If we could destroy it, or pull it out of Infinite’s chest… 

: So we just need to get close to a murderous psycho who wants to see me destroyed more than literally anything else? Great, another day another adventure.

: Guys! We found a way back into the Metropolis! There’s an underground tunnel!

: Excellent!

: It’s not all good news, we found out the nature of Eggman’s first surprise. He’s found and kidnapped the King of South Island. Tomorrow morning he’s going to execute him in public.

: What!?

: Public execution? That’s dark, even for Eggman…

: Sonic! You’re right next to the Metropolis, meet up with Silver and Blaze and stop that execution. The rest of us will be behind you as soon as possible.

: Got it!

[Metropolis, Underground Path]

First part of the level is filled with tunnels, crumbling platforms, and antlions.

: We just got an update. The execution is happening in only 10 minutes!

: Cutting it a little close…

: Ha, not when you go as fast as me! I'll blast through and back before you can blink!

Eventually, Sonic gets to a spring that blasts him up into the city proper.

: Woohoo! I made it!

: Got tired of all those tight corridors.

: Man, we're not even halfway through the tunnel…

: Blaze, remind me to never overexert my psychic powers again.

: Sure. Sonic, you should see a switch in front of you. Hit it, and it will open the gates so the others can get in more easily

: Yep, I'm on it. Literally, I'm standing on the switch.

Sonic makes his way through the destroyed capital, when he comes to the end to the end of the level:

[CUTSCENE]

Eggman and Infinite are standing on a platform, a squirrel with a crown sits, tied up, on a chair behind them.

: Please! I'll do whatever you want! Just let me go! Do you want an island? I can give you an island! Just untie me!

A frustrated Eggman turns towards the king.

: I already own an island! All of them.

He turns towards Infinite.

: Will you make him be quiet.

Infinite waves his hand, a cloth appears around the King's mouth

: This better work Infinite. After the fiasco with Metal Sonic…

: I wasn't expecting the child to be so resourceful.

: Resourceful!? Your infernal illusion shot lasers straight up into the sky and hit my beautiful Death Egg! Now it's half-destroyed!

: Don't blame me, Metal Sonic is your flimsy design. Even flimsier than your floating station.

: I didn't design his Overlord form! He designed it himself without my permission.

: Are you two going to continue to squabble? 'cause if you don't mind, I'd prefer to kick your butts sometime today.

The camera swings up to show Sonic looking down on them, it cuts back to Eggman,

: Sonic?! 

: Infinite! Do it now!

Infinite quickly turns towards the King and holds out his hand, a tear in reality appears behind the King. Sonic jumps off the balcony to Eggman and Infinite's platform, he looks towards the King who makes muffled shouts as he is sucked into the tear.

: No! What did you do Eggman?!

: That right there is a portal to null space, an empty dimension completely unlike our own, and one which allows no escape. He'll likely starve in there, assuming that time even flows forward there.

: Grr… You'll pay for this Eggman!

: No you're the one who's going to pay! Pay for all the back injuries you've caused me. Not to mention the burns from every time you've made one of my machines blow up in my face.

: I will enjoy reducing you to a fine blue paste.

: Like heck you will, you've lost every encounter with that blue pest so far!

: And you haven't?

: Yeesh, get a room you two.

: Just throw him into Null Space!

: Fine…

Infinite steps aside and the tear moves forward and starts sucking Sonic in.

: Woah!

The Rookie flies in with there grapple gun and grab Sonic’s hand

: Buddy, no! You’ll be sucked in too!

The grabble loses its grip and the two disappear. Infinite closes the tear.

: Yes! Goodbye, Sonic my old friend. And good riddance!

Infinite rubs the Phantom Ruby on his chest contemplatively.

: Don’t just stand there! Go to the mountain fortress and prepare for the second surprise!

Infinite nods and flies off, Eggman chuckles.

The camera moves to a nearby building.

Sonic and the Rookie appear in the building in a flash of cyan. We see a _very_ tired Silver with his hand extended.

: I… got you… guys.

He collapses, unconscious, Blaze rushes up to grab him and then checks his pulse.

: He’s fine, but he’ll probably be out for a while.

She rubs his forehead tenderly. She looks up at Sonic and the Avatar.

: Why are you still here? Go get Eggman!

Sonic and the Avatar nod and leave the building onto a rail.

[Metropolis, Metropolitan Highway]

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=5769 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=5769) 1:36:09-1:37:42

The level itself plays out the same as the second ‘half’ of the Null Space level.

: Alright, we’re back in action, and ready to scramble some Eggman.

[Cutscene]

: Impossible! There’s no way out of Null Space! You must have used some sort of trick!

: It’s easy when your friends don’t abandon you. Where is Infinite anyway?

: He’s off preparing for the big surprise. But I can take you out just fine, sorry you won’t survive long enough to see the surprise.

[Vs. Egg Dragoon]

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=2586 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=2586) 43:06-44:32

It’s like the 2nd phase of the original Egg Dragoon fight, but you play as Sonic and the rookie.

After destroying the mech,

[Cutscene]

: Yeah! We can do anything when we work together!

: Irrelevant! You’ve only changed the date of your demise from today to tomorrow. I can’t wait to see you all at my mountain lair! Toodle-oo!

Sonic looks over at the rookie

: Did he seriously just say ‘toodle-oo’?

The Avatar shrugs.

[Map Screen]

: Only one hour left until this big surprise.

: There’s no more time, we have to invade now.

: This is our last opportunity, we didn’t come this far just to fail!

: But… what if it’s a trap?

: He seemed like he wants us to be there.

: Trap or not, we’re still going. There’s no way I’m gonna let Eggface scare me into standing by and doing nothing.

: Sonic’s right. This is our last chance and we need to give it everything we’ve got.

[Cutscene]

We see the resistance fighting off a few hundred Phantom Illusions, Silver isn’t there because he’s still resting, but everyone else is there.

The resistance advances towards Infinite, Sonic rushes right up to him, he jumps and attempts to grab the Phantom Ruby, but Infinite teleports upwards.

: Come on, not even a little hug for your worst enemy? That’s cold, dude.

: The only thing that is going to be cold is your lifeless body when I’m through with you.

: Uhh… I don’t really have a retort for that one, that was straight creepy.

Infinite waves his hand and several thousand more Phantom Illusions appear all around Sonic and the resistance, they are overwhelmed.

: Man, that’s totally cheating.

He struggles to fight off so many clones.

Suddenly, a huge swathe of clones are destroyed by a giant laser which arcs across the Battlefield. Omega roughly lands on top of several clones and then starts spinning in a circle rapid-firing his machine gun hands.

: Fire! Fire! eliminate all Eggman allies!

His head swivels around and focuses on Infinite, he shoots a stream of homing missiles. Infinite rapidly teleports to dodge each missile, one of his teleports takes him close to the ground, allowing Sonic to land a homing attack on him.

: Agh! Impertinent fools, burn to ashes at the face of my true wrath!

He zooms upward in a red streak.

Shadow and Rouge run to Omega.

: Oh, good, I was worried that you would reboot too late and miss all the fun.

: It’s good to have you back… friend.

Omega nods at both of them and then looks upwards, Infinite is high in the sky concentrating his powers, the sky is then suddenly filled with a giant red sun.

The resistance looks up in awe and fear.

: That… can’t be real right?

: It’s just an illusion, but the difference is entirely semantic, we’re doomed if that thing hits us.

Eggman’s voice carries out through a series of loudspeakers placed throughout his fortress.

: The very sun itself shines on my empire, and burns all who dare oppose me! And you, my resistant chums, will be the first to go! If anyone wants to survive, I suggest they go and swear fealty to me at the convenient site I’ve built on the opposite side of the world. It is the _one_ , the _only_ , EGGMANLAND! Hohohohohohoho!

: So that’s it then… we’re doomed.

: No… no way are we doomed!

: We’re going to kick butt and save the day just like we always do, right?

Everyone looks away, they’re worried, they don’t want to give up, but what chance do they have? Everyone except Tails, who is lost in thought. He speaks up,

: It’s just an illusion… if we can defeat Infinite and destroy the Phantom Ruby, the fake sun will vanish!

: But how are any of us supposed to get up there, Infinite can just evade us… well, infinitely.

: Sure he could evade us… If he wanted to. But, if he hates me so much, there’s no way he would turn down a final duel, it would be his only chance to personally eliminate me.

: What!? That’s way too dangerous!

: Amy’s right… it’s too dangerous for you to do it alone… and if all of us go, Infinite would be less likely to come down. But, if Sonic climbed the tower from the front… the rookie could climb it from the back and the two of them could flank Infinite! It’s just crazy enough to work!

: Or just crazy enough to doom the two of them to a gruesome end!

: It’s gonna be a gruesome end for all of us if we don’t beat up that ruby-loving jackal. What do you say, rookie, you up for this?

The Avatar nods confidently.

[Eggman Empire Fortress, Imperial Tower]

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=6138 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=6138) 1:42:18-1:44:21 Gameplay is similar to the original, except you play as Sonic

: I'm climbing the fortress!

: Right on!

: Please be careful.

: Careful as I can be fighting hundreds of killer robots.

: Woohoo! Halfway there!

: How’s the rookie holding up?

: He’s doing good, Sonic.

The second half of the level plays out like Mortar Canyon because we need longer levels

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=6381 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=6381) 1:46:21-1:47:52

: the Rookie’s in position Sonic.

: Awesome, I’m coming right up to the top!

[Eggman Empire Fortress, Back Path]

: alright Rookie, Sonic's going up the main path and drawing attention, you'll be taking a shortcut.

: You can thank me for stealing the keycard to the service elevator.

: just come back in one piece.

The first part of the level has you going up an elevator, fighting enemies and dodging obstacles as they fall from above.

The Rookie gets too the top of the elevator and sneaks into a tunnel. They slide through, dodging bursts of flames.

: We're getting some readings! A large battalion of Eggman robots are at the other side of that tunnel.

: Rouge, Shadow, Omega, go to the upper west side and cause a distraction, lure away those bots. We can't lose the element of surprise.

: Got it!

: Affirmative!

: Mmhm.

The Avatar gets to the end of the tunnel. In the distance, to the left, are several explosions and lasers, team Dark's distraction. The Avatar heads right towards a spring and blasts through the air, they do several grapple and parkour tricks to make their way up to the top of the tower.

: You made it!

: I never doubted for a second.

[Cutscene]

Sonic stands near the top of the Fortress.

: Hey, Infinite! I challenge you to a duel!

Infinite materializes in front of Sonic

: You're attempting to trick me with a pincer attack, I can feel the fear dripping from the whelp behind me.

We see the avatar, his head is poking out a doorway. A second Infinite appears behind the rookie,

: boo!

the Avatar turns around and fires their wispon at the illusion Infinite who disappears. The first Infinite creates phantom ropes that constrain the Avatar and drags him over, he squeezes hard.

: the previous times we met, I gave you the option of running away. Today, I will give no such option. Die with this pathetic rat that you call a friend.

Sonic spins into a ball and slams into Infinite, Infinite’s concentration is briefly broken and the ropes around the Avatar disappear, causing him to fall to the ground. Sonic reaches and pulls the Avatar up.

: Hmmph, time to show you vermin just how outclassed you really are.

[Boss: Infinite]

: When I’m through with you, would you like to be buried in separate graves? You’re so close already, and there’s going to be so little left that you’ll both fit in a single casket.

: Unlike you, Infinite, we're not going to have to worry about our graves for a long time.

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=6543 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=6543) 1:49:03-1:52:04

Boss plays out the same as the original, except the Avatar is present from the start.

[Cutscene]

: Impossible! Where does your power come from?

: It comes from friendship! Admit it Infinite, you’ve got a void in your heart. You’ve tried filling it with Rubies and Illusions, but those are nothing compared to real friends! Why not just _remove_ that Phantom Ruby and fill your heart with something stronger.

: friendship… voids… ?

: You…

: Kn͕oͮẉ ̆n͖͓o̸̴t͔͗h̆͟iͯ̋n̴̏͌g̊̊͡ ̡̻̾a͗ͯ̊b̲͗͟o̢̖̿͠u̩̪ͬ̊t̟̓̆ͯ ̵͇͙ͮm͎̪͗ͪë̘͚̳́̚!̢̻̼͎ͨ

Infinite rushes towards Sonic and Sonic spins into a ball and blasts straight into Infinite’s chest, the two are slammed into a wall, leaving a slight impact crater. Sonic continues to spin rapidly, the Phantom Ruby looks like it’s under serious strain from Sonic’s assault but it holds strong.

: hrrrrggh…

The Avatar runs up towards the two of them. Infinite weakly moves his hands, pushing Sonic off him. He pulls himself out of the indent in the wall.

: You… have been such a disgusting thorn in my side…

: I was a thorn in _your_ side?

: You kidnapped and tortured me for months! Not to mention you took over and wrecked the entirety of my home planet!

: I’m sick of your stupid face Infinite! You’re going down!

Sonic leaps forward and does a flying kick directly into Infinite’s head, we get a dramatic black and white slow-mo shot of the hit connecting. When it does, Infinite’s mask shatters and he falls to the ground.

: How many thorns do you know that can do that?

The Avatar runs forward as Infinite looks up, we get the first good look at his face. He looks like a regular jackal, but the right side of his face is heavily scarred and the right eye is closed (it’s implied that the eyeball missing, but obviously you can’t show an empty eye socket in a kid’s game). His Left eye is red and yellow and looks towards the rookie, the two lock eyes and the rookie stops running and gasps, they reach a hesitant hand forward.

Multiple emotions go through Infinite’s face, confusion, fear, anger, sadness; he floats upwards and his whole body starts to shudder and twitch, his body fades into red distortions. The phantom sun above them glitches and then fades away.

The Avatar stares sadly at the spot where Infinite disappeared.

Sonic looks confusedly between where Infinite was, where the sun was, and at the rookie.

The camera zooms into the rookie’s sad face.

[Flashback]

The Avatar sits on a street corner, looking sad and lonely. A hand reaches out and touches their shoulder. The Avatar looks up happily

Cut to the Avatar sitting in a field, there is a figure standing next to them, hidden within the shadow of a tree.

Cut to the beginning scene of the Avatar at the restaurant, happily eating a burger. The camera zooms out and pans to show that another person is sitting at the table, it is Infinite before he became Infinite. He is a normal Jackal, no scars, his eyes are both white, and his irises are yellow and blue.

The Diner rumbles as it is attacked by Eggman’s forces. The Avatar and ‘Infinite’ fall to the ground as their table is upturned. The Avatar whimpers and crawls behind the table to hide. ‘Infinite’ on the other hand, stands up and stares at the Eggman forces, then turns and walks away. The avatar hears footsteps and looks confusedly to the left, towards ‘Infinite’.

[End Flashback]

Sonic and the Avatar are sitting on a ledge. Sonic’s eyes are closed in contemplation, the Avatar looks down sadly. Sonic opens his eyes and looks towards the rookie

: Zero… So that was that masked weirdo’s name, back when he was your friend?

The Avatar nods slowly.

: Hmmm… I wonder what Eggman did to make him turn out this way. It’s his fault your friend is…

Sonic shakes his head, then looks up towards the grey sky.

: Whatever, we got rid of that fake sun. A wins a win, I guess…

: Not so fast Sonic!

: Eggman!

Sonic jumps to his feet

: I never thought Infinite could lose. Pathetic. I’ll have to find his body and reclaim my Phantom Ruby. Until then, you still have to contend with my whole force of regularly produced Badniks that I kept in reserve for this unlikely scenario.

: Why you… evil, heartless--

: Compliments will get you nowhere. My plan has just entered overtime, you’ll see, it will be Doctor Ivo Robotnik who has the last laugh! Hahahahahohoho!

: ha.

: Ha! Ha! Ha!

: Ha. Ha.

: Grr… You know what, I’m just going to laugh after I destroy you.

He flies off.

[Eggman Empire Fortress, Final Judgement]

[https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=6826 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=6826) 1:53:46-1:56:24

Gameplay for the first half is similar to Iron Fortress, but you play as Sonic and the Avatar 

: How are you guys holding up?

: Fine for now, but we need you and the rookie to destroy Eggman’s generator. My scans indicate that it’s underground in the innermost part of the fortress.

: The defense system is too tough to break through normal means.

: Good thing we’re not normal!

[https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=7028 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=7028) 1:57:08-1:58:03

Gameplaywise, the second half plays out like Final Judgement

: We’re inside the Fortress, this is it Rookie!

: The reactor is close, hurry!

: We’re on it, here goes!

: Well, I’ll be. They made it! They actually made it!

: I could use a bit of a breather right now.

Destroying the generator and the rest of the level plays out the same as in the original game, except the generator doesn’t have phantom rubies inside.

[Cutscene]

: We did it! Eggman’s army is officially butt-kicked. We won!

Sonic and the Avatar move to fist bump but lose their balance when the ground starts to shake.

: Oh come on! Now what? Can’t we ever just win and have that be the end of it?

: Gotcha! The fortress reactor was just a decoy. A true winner keeps his trump card hidden until the end.

: Eggman! You’re going to pay for what you did to Infinite!

: What _I_ did? _You’re_ the one who put an end to him.

Sonic growls,

: Only because you turned him into a monster!

: Whatever, I don’t care about him anymore, I only care about bringing about your end. Maybe you can say hi to Infinite in the afterlife, if you care so much about him.

[Boss: Death Egg Robot]

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=7275 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=7275) 2:01:15-2:02:07

The first phase plays out the same, but with more health and you play as modern Sonic

: Sonic! My forces will drag you down to your doom.

: Oh, that reminds me!

: that old ball and chain will always drag you down Eggman!

: What?

: Nevermind…

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=7329 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=7329) 2:02:09-2:03:30

The second phase plays out the same

: It’s all up to you now Rookie!

: I believe in you! Clobber that no-good Eggman!

[Cutscene]

After the rookie lands the final hit, Eggman’s egg-mobile ejects out of the giant robot.

: Curses, curses, CURSES! You disgusting pests haven’t seen the last of me. I’ll come back in a few months with a new plan, a better plan. You’ll see. You’ll all see!

Sonic rolls his eyes, but then hears a familiar distorted noise. He looks to the side in surprise.

A maskless Infinite floats before them. His face looks dull and blank. His body twitches randomly and sometimes dissolves into static before reforming.

: Infinite?! You’re alive!?

: I mean…

: Of course you’re alive old friend!

: But your mask is missing… come with me and I’ll create a new one, then we can destroy these pests, together!

: …

: Y̌o͌u͖ ͈s̜a̮iͧd…

: T̻h̦a̲t͎ ̼t̓h̄i̱s͍ ̧m͉ãs̥k̴ ͟w̜a̕s̏ ̤dͭeͬs̚i̵g̙ņe̟d͘ ̦t͐o̥ ̨l͕i͉m̃i̱t̫ ̔m͈y̏ ̭pͩo͗w̋e̓r̐.͂

: Ḃu͌tͫ ̩͖m̺̬y̯͖ ̭ͨp͖̋̀o͇̕̚w͍̞ͧe̊ͣ͞r̉̐̓ ͔͙͓ņ͖́e͈̳͘e̛͍͛d̩͔̅s̸͛͜ ̗̇͢nͤ͡ͅo̜ͫ ̜͟l̹͗ï̜m͋i̬t̉s͒.

His eye starts to glow and twitch rapidly as chaotic structures form all around.

: I ͓wͬi̥l͊l̄ ̂d̄e͖s̙t̘rͨo̐y̮ ̦yͧo̖u̲,̀ ͬS̖oͪnͤi̻cͮ ̒t̲h͘e̦ ͕H͔e̶d̫g̵eͅh̘õg͕.

: Infinite… Zero! We don’t have to fight! Remove the Phantom Ruby and you can go back to the way things were!

: I͢ ̉̌W͉͕I̧̖͓L͉͕L̮͍͠ͅ ̥ͪ͂ͩͅDͦ҉̛͖̈́É̥̄̇̐ͅS̘͚ͥ̓̀ͭT̶̛̝̓̕͜Ṙ̝̦̠ͥͦO̡͈̠ͦ̇ͫͧ͆Y̦̋ͨ҉͟҉̸̸҉ ̵̺̹͉̩̓͛̄͢Y̬̙̖̻̺̋̓̎̈́Ò̮̠̬̺̤͐̌̆̉͠U̟̰͙͙̲̦̖̍̔͡͡

[Boss: Phantom Illusions]

Fought with Sonic and the Avatar together, This chaotic boss rapidly switches forms between each of the phantom fights (Zavok, Chaos, Shadow, and Metal Overlord). Each boss plays out the same as their earlier version, but the player will need to adapt to each boss as they appear. When the health goes below half, there will rarely be two bosses simultaneously.

When the illusions are finally destroyed,

[Cutscene]

: n͒̄͟ơ̩̆, ̭ͅĕ̠ͯṽ̬̗e͓̥͌n̜̺͠ ̇҉̎w̙͓̿î̮̜t̆ͥͬh̛ͨ̑ I̲̔̍̈́҉̷̴͎̘̐N̶̶͈̔̓ͤͬ̐͟͝F̨͉͒̒̓̄̇ͬ̾I̪̲̳̾҉̬̘̭̂̋N̲͉̖̊̃̆͑͂͡͡Ḭ̼̖̜̗̳̓̾̽̔T̢̧̡̛̐ͪ̌ͣ̓̚E̴̟̝͎͂͒ͧ̄͑͞ p̛͚͔̟̒õ̷̬͒̚w̹̹ͮ̉͟e̼̦̮ͣr̳̍̔ͮ ͇̏ͮ̍I̬͂ͭ̕'̶̱̂͘m̢̅͋ ̗̂͛s̛̥͠t̺̲͂í̩͎l̬ͧlͪ̄ ͣ͛t̡ͩo̭̣o̧ ̩w̡e̐ä́k.

Infinite spreads his arms out and a large hole in space is ripped open on the ground.

: If̓ ͝Ī ̉c͑a̯n̼'̢t͟ ̀d̕e͘s̏tͅrͤo̕y͛ ͫȳö́u͔,͖ ̟t̷h̒e͗n̐ ̳b̌e̛g̙ȏn͋e̫.̒

Sonic and the Avatar are sucked into the tear, Eggman’s mobile also starts to get sucked in.

: Infinite! No! Close the portal! I command you!

Infinite stares, unfeelingly, as Eggman is pulled in.

[Cutscene]

Sonic is lying on his back, next to the rookie, everything around them is _completely_ black. They see Eggman sitting in his Egg Mobile which has been wrecked. They run over to him.

: Where are we?

: Null space. A place beyond existence. It’s where I dumped all the world leaders when I took over.

He gestures to a group of important-looking figures, including the squirrel king and the president from the adventure era.

: But I never thought he would use it on me.

: Whatever, it’s your own fault for jamming that Phantom Ruby in the rookie’s friend!

: Hmmph. I’ll have you know, _he_ came to _me_ , asking for power.

[Flashback]

We see Zero leaving the diner. The scene then cuts to Eggman’s headquarters. Eggman is watching the invasion on a screen.

: Blast, they’re destroying my precious bots!

: Fascinating…

: What? Who are you!? How did you get in here!?

: You are weak, but you have built yourself a whole armada, which makes you strong.

Zero looks down at his hands.

: I too am weak, but I need to be stronger. It’s ironic, I want to protect those close to me from people like you, but only _you_ can make me stronger. I’ll pay you whatever you want, I’ll even promise to leave you alone and take on other threats… I… I beg you...

: Hmm… I do have an experimental power source, and I do need a guinea pig to test it on, I suppose you could do.

: Fair warning, I don’t know what this thing will do to your body or your mind, you might--

: It doesn’t matter! I’ll do whatever it takes! Please…

: Very well. Come with me.

Cut to Eggman monitoring some screens as Zero floats in a large tube, his body is hooked up to wires and he appears as a dark green silhouette, except for the Phantom Ruby which glows bright red in his chest. The Phantom Ruby pulsates and suddenly the glass breaks and Zero falls out of the tube, his body detaching from the wires. He struggles to get up, his hand reaches up to cover his right eye socket. His left eye twitches erratically, his arms tremble. Red Cubes appear sporadically around the lab, chaotic structures grow out from them.

: My goodness! It’s working! You’re creating illusions which are real to the touch!

: Can you hear me?

He reaches his arm reaches out towards Infinite.

: Can you control your powers?

Zero’s eye goes blank and he falls to the ground, unconscious.

: Hmm… too much power. I’ll have to limit it if he’s ever going to control it.

Cut to Zero lying on an operating table, Eggman attaches the mask to his face. After a moment, Zero moves his head up. His left eye glows red and yellow.

: Yes! Yes! Try to use your powers!

Zero puts out his hand, cubes and distortions appear in his palm which coalesces into the form of Sonic the Hedgehog, he then crushes the form into glitchy red vapor.

: Excellent! Your mask is successfully limiting your powers, your mastery of it is perfected!

: Out of curiosity, do you know who you are?

: I͒ a̧̹̅m͍͌̑ Ï̧N̖̖̄F̻͖҉̐Ī҉̛̓͘N̷̊͌͗̾I̦̫͔̽̊̋̏ͫT̢̛͎ͪͣͣ̆͑̊E̤̠̣̖ͯ̍͐ͤ͠!

: Hmmm? Heh. Heheh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOOHOOHOO!

[Flashback end]

[Cutscene]

Sonic and the Avatar angrily stare at Eggman.

: Cool story, except not really. How do we get out of here?

: You can’t escape Null Space! It’s impossible!

: Do you really expect me to believe that when you designed the Phantom Ruby you didn’t put in _some_ sort of fail safe. A shutdown sequence or whatever?

Eggman smashes his hand onto his mobile.

: I didn’t design the Phantom Ruby!

He looks away.

: The Phantom Ruby came to me, seeking out my emotional turmoil. I slowly cultivated my hatred towards you and brought the Ruby to full power. Then I used Infinite as a tool to wield that power.

: I finally beat you, and it was with something I didn’t technically build and couldn’t really control. Now we’re stuck here forever.

: Pft, you haven’t beaten me yet Eggman.

He looks towards the Avatar.

: My buddy and I will find a way out of here, Eggman, you’ll see.

The Avatar nods and they both fist bump

[Null Space: NULL]

This level starts out as a featureless black plane. A bit further comes platforming sections. The section includes Phantom Ruby-like enemies that emit a red glow. The platforms themselves cannot be seen against the black background, but they block out the red glow and can thus be found through their shadows. As the level continues, the platforms become more complicated, but there is an unseen object to the upper right that emits a red glow that becomes stronger as the level progresses, giving the player a better sense of where the platforms are. 

At the end of the level, Sonic and the Avatar come to the source of the red glow, a massive Phantom Ruby.

: Woah! Look at the size of that thing!

: Is that where Infinite’s Phantom Ruby came from?

The Ruby shoots a laser at Sonic

: Aww man, even this thing wants us destroyed.

: I guess we’ll need to find a way to get up to it. Come on Buddy!

[Boss: Phantom Ruby]

Music is a somber orchestra, with hints of Infinite’s theme.

The boss has Sonic and the Avatar running in a circular area around the Ruby which floats in the air. The Ruby fires off lasers which must be dodged. Occasionally, instead of a laser, the Ruby will spawn a group of enemies, the enemies can be homing attacked, allowing Sonic and the Avatar to get high enough to homing attack the Ruby itself.

After a few hits, a tear opens up in space revealing the normal world. Infinite flies in through the tear and promptly closes it. He’s clutching his hand to his chest.

: W̍h̨a̭tͣ ͉a̓r̚eͪ ̃y̘oͥu̅ ̑d͌o͞i̐n̳gͨ?̕

: E͢v͡e͔ń ̰h̩e̋r̋eͦ,͔ ͍s̰o͠ f̗a̎r͕ ͔aͬw͋ä́yͦ ͂f̠r̆ǒm̳ ̧m̪ḙ,ͪ y̅oͫu̡ ͗s̜tͮiͤl͕l̐ ͎m̍a͠n̓a̺g̈́ẽ ̯t͛o̎ ͕f̩iͮn̸d̩ ̈a͢ ͗w̮äyͮ ͮt̠o̗ ͛b҉e̐ ̝a̳ ̩p͈a̴i̅n.͚

: The rubies… When we hit the large one, the offshoot gets damaged too… 

Infinite floats over to the large Ruby and lands atop hit, his body pulsates and distorts. He becomes larger and mutated.

: T͇͇̠͌ͭͤ̿̐ͮ̽H̷̸̨̛͇͊̾ͤ̿̚I̴̤̦̦͕͗̅͐͘͠S̷̞͎̰̫͑̒͌̔̉ ̤͖̮̞̪̉͌ͮͥ͡I̷̧̡̘͇͈̼ͥ̏͒S̶̜͉̹͚̪̒̑ͮ͒ ̶̵̢̝̖̂̏̓͗ͥT̗̭̤͍̬̱͑͋̑̓H̨̜̰͐̿̓̎ͦ́̅E͇͙̔̎̒͛̏̀ͥ͝ ̠͙̹͔ͥ̐̆͜͢ͅĘ͖͉̽̎̌̑ͯ͘͝N͔̘̤̎̌ͫ͋̌͐ͨḐ͇̩̯̬̠ͭ̓̾ͩ ̢̬̜͓͕͂ͦ̑̇̊O̸̰̫̯̳͋ͪ̑͘͞F̘͉̅͂̂̅̏̔̈͢ ̙̂ͥͫͣͥ̆̄͘T̡̼̪͚̮̅̆͛͋̍H̭ͯͣ̒͝͞҉̥̂̿E҉̨̻̠̝͚̀ͦͯ҉ ̼̗̝̟͒̽ͦͫ̆͞Ḻ̭̹͐̋ͮ̉̀ͣ͂I̥̼ͫ̀ͦ҉̫̒̓͢Ṇ̢̓ͮͧ̒̽̄ͩ͡Ȅ̼̹̳̱ͩ̍̊̓ͅ ̧͇͉͕̘̥ͩ̓̑̕Ṣ̵̢͈ͧ́̊̌̌͘O̷̠̝͍̽͌̌̉̇ͤN̼̯̾͂̏́ͧ̍͢͞I̯̊͑́ͭͦ̏͑͜͡C̶̡͕̝̑ͦ̐͛̀͜ ̪͂҉̦̆ͭͯ͢͞͞T̵̢͇̯̥͑͑̚͟H̵̰̳͎̐̈́̌̚E̡̪̫̍ͭ̐͐̕͢͢ ̸̠͔͔͌ͨͩ͆ͯͦH̠͚̉̃̈̉̿ͮͬ͢È̡̘̻̣ͩͭͤ̂͞D̟̟̱ͣ̅ͥͬ̊̇̚G͔̟̠̭̈́ͩͥ́ͭE͒҉̸̺̬̞̼̱̕͝H̤̠͔̝͗̀ͪͪ͟͝O̵̡̨̥̲ͪ̓̐͒G̸̷̪͇̤̱ͩ̆̆ͬ

[Boss: Infinite Null]

Music is a glitchy orchestral remix of Infinite’s Theme

The boss takes place on a 2D Plane, with the large Phantom Ruby in the background. The Phantom Ruby will sometimes fire laser beams onto the ground and must be avoided. Infinite Null teleports around the screen constantly, making it hard to get in a hit. He will stop on occasion to attack. 

If he stops near the ground, he will charge up a laser; the player will be required to jump and homing attack Infinite Null to damage him and avoid the laser. 

If he stops higher up, he will summon a large group of enemies around the field which can be homing attacked to reach him and attack. After a second, if the player does not attack the enemies, the floor will vanish and turn into red cubes. The cubes don’t harm the player, but they will either flip the view vertically, horizontally, or both, for the next cycle, making it harder to dodge and deal damage. 

After a few hits, when Infinite Null stops to attack, he will summon a phantom duplicate of himself. The duplicate’s appearance is glitchy and distorted. The duplicate’s attacks hurt just as much as the real one’s, but attacking the duplicate deals no damage, so the player will have to determine which one is real and go after that one.

A few more hits and Infinite Null falls down to the ground.

: Give it up Zero! You can never defeat us! Just let go of the Phantom Ruby’s power!

Infinite Null is silent as it picks itself back up

Phase two takes place in a 3D Cylinder with the Large Phantom Ruby in the center. The Ruby spawns countless enemies over the course of the fight, filling the arena. Infinite Null continues to teleport haphazardly around, while occasionally shooting out clusters of red cubes. Hitting the red cubes flips the player’s view, making it harder to dodge enemies.

Occasionally, Infinite Null will pause in the air and begin charging up a laser aimed at the player. The player is required to homing attack enemies so that they will be in the air, on the opposite side of the field, causing his laser to hit the Phantom Ruby.

After a few hits, the large Ruby gains cracks all over.

Infinite Null makes a horrific Screeching noise, picks up the Phantom Ruby, and flies away with it.

Sonic and the Avatar chase after him.

Phase three has Sonic and the Avatar running towards Infinite Null. It plays out similarly to the Original Game's final phase against the Death Egg Robot. At the end, Sonic and the Avatar Double Boost forward and smash into the large Phantom Ruby.

[Cutscene]

The cracks in the Phantom Ruby deepen, and chunks start to fall off. Infinite Null shudders and he slowly reverts back to Infinite.

: N͚̯̰͗̈́̊̒́ȯ̪͉̦̩̋̀ͣ.̺̻̗̯̏̇́ͦ.̰̻̭ͧͤ͐ͨͫ.̏̐̋̾ͮͬ̃̿ ͖ͬ̍̾͌̿̒ṫ̟͖̰̿ͮ̎h̘̞ͭ̍ͦ͗̉e̲̞ͤ͒ͭ͒ͣ ̼̥̇ͯͬͤ̈́P͔ͭ͐̈́͋̒h̘͎̰̔̉͆a͙ͫͭͧ͌ͣǹ̖̰̠̗ͧt̘̫͒̃̀̏o͕͋̓̓͑m̟͙̽͐̽ ͎̲̻̇ͬR͎͌͂ͮ̇ṳ̼̲͊ͮb̯͎ͪ̾y̰͑ͣ̚'̈́ͤ͑̌s̱̥͐ͧ ͉̳̀̔p̝ͮͬȯ̝͈w͇͚ͅe̥̰̾r̟͈ͪ ̖̓i̗ͤs̘̽ ͉̔f̯ͪa̾d̄i̐n͗g̑.

He looks around helplessly and stares at Sonic and the Buddy. He then floats off and opens another tear in space back to the real world and floats through in a haze, his body distorting and glitching. He falls to the ground.

Sonic and the Avatar jump through the tear and are soon followed by Eggman in a half-broken/half-repaired Egg Mobile, he is being chased by the world leaders he kidnapped.

Infinite looks around and notices everyone. He sees the tear and closes it.

: I͓.͕.̠.̻ ͖fͮo̾ȓg͓oͤt͛ ̤tͯo̞ ͯc̋l̅o̥s̐e͒ ͍t̗h̯e͍ ͐t̻ĕa̚r̒.ͧ

: w̒h̰ỵ.͌.̹.͓?̄

The Avatar runs up to Infinite and offers a hand to help him up, there is a note of desperation and sadness in the Avatar’s eyes. Infinite stares at the hand, confused. His body continues to glitch until it finally decomposes into static which slowly floats away. The Avatar runs after the static, but stops at the edge of the platform and stares forlornly. They reach out with their hand, but the static has scattered in the wind, like petals from a tree, and become lost from view.

The rookie falls to the ground in despair, a hand pulls up and pats them on the shoulder, the rookie looks up to see Sonic smiling at him.

The people on the ground cheer as they realize that the day is saved

[Ending]

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=7683 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=7683) 2:08:04-2:08:28

[ https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=7739 ](https://youtu.be/7wWIqoXoAOE?t=7739) 2:08:59-2:20:43

The rest of the ending plays out the same, except no Classic Sonic, and the scene of Sonic and the Avatar at the end is different.

: Hey, you’re taking off too? I was thinking the same thing.

The Avatar nods sadly.

Sonic looks at the horizon in the distance.

: Do you think he’s still out there somewhere? Waiting for you to find him?

The Avatar is silent and stares at the sunset with Sonic

: Not gonna lie, he didn’t leave the best impression on me.

: But if he was a friend of yours then he’s a friend of mine too.

: You and I aren’t so different, we’d both do anything to help a friend in need, no matter what the odds.

Sonic looks over at the Avatar, and the Avatar looks back at him. They both nod.

: Just remember, to always look forward no matter what, buddy. I believe in you.

The two fist bump and Sonic turns and runs off. The Avatar flexes their hand then shoots a grapple beam and flies off into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the one plot point I got from someone else was Rookie and Infinite being longtime friends. I've seen a lot of people discussing that theory before and after the game came out. I liked it enough to put it in my adaptation. I couldn't find the person who originally came up with the idea, but if anyone knows I'll credit them.  
>   
> All of the sprites besides maskless infinite come from either official Sonic games or official Sonic art. Many of them were edited by me to be more legible at smaller resolution and/or color-corrected because Free Riders’ mugshots are sooo desaturated. Maskless Infinite was drawn by me. If anyone wants to use any of the sprites, here's a link https://imgur.com/a/G98WjVQ, no credit needed.  
>   
> A short list of changes and my reasoning:  
>   
> Tails doesn't cower in front of Chaos 0 and actually puts up a fight. Similarly, during Sonic's fight against Infinite and his illusions in the city, Tails tries to help, instead of just standing there, reacting. I don't think I need to explain why.  
>   
> Chemical Plant was replaced with Scrap Brain. This change might be controversial but I have two reasons for doing so. First, Chemical Plant is really overused, especially compared to the underappreciated Scrap Brain Zone. More importantly, I required the zone to be on the same island as Green Hill Zone for Guardian Rock’s story to work.  
>   
> Less abrupt story elements. It really kills the tension to have a plot that goes “Sonic’s dead!” And then have the very next cutscene be “nvm we just magically found out Sonic’s alive!” Like, obviously the audience knows that Sega didn’t just permanently kill off Sonic, but you got to keep the tension going for at least half a level. It also feels more real when the information comes from actual characters and their actions, as opposed to the information just being anonymously handed in. Speaking of which…  
>   
> Characters actually do stuff. In the original game, most of the characters kinda just… stand around and announce how awesome Sonic or the Avatar is. Here they actually do stuff, the Chaotix hack Eggman’s computers to find out that Sonic is alive and later the location of the laboratory where Infinite was born. Amy has a conversation with Infinite that progresses the plot and gives us more info on Infinite’s backstory and possibly leads to Infinite’s growth over time. Silver actually helps Sonic fight Infinite instead of just getting tagged out by Sonic and… leaving?  
>   
> Sonic is actually physically and emotionally damaged after being tortured for months. I know Sega thinks that players will view Sonic as someone who’s totally cool if they make him this perfect untouchable being. But portraying him as something other than a Gary Stu makes him more relatable, and makes him rising up and fighting Eggman no matter what genuinely cool.  
>   
> Null Space is turned into the dangerous end game level it deserved to be.  
>   
> Blaze is a character because I… straight up forgot she wasn’t in the original game. When I wrote this fic, I put Blaze in it because I literally assumed that she made an appearance in the original because why wouldn’t she? Like when your brain fills in the space where a blindspot is, my brain automatically filled in Blaze into the game.  
>   
> More bosses! Sega, let us fight Chaos and Shadow you cowards! I can’t be too upset, because I’m guessing that was due to either time constraints or money constraints, still very disappointing. Speaking of bosses, I changed up the Metal Sonic fight because the original felt way too similar to the first and third Infinite fight. Actually, fun fact about the Metal Sonic boss fight, I didn’t realize until looking at unused lines from Sonic Forces that Metal actually gets bigger during the fight in the original. For this adaptation, I decided I’d make him way bigger so it would be more obvious that he was big. Then I remembered that illusions can do whatever so I said, screw it, Metal Overlord time. Sonic Heroes deserves to get referenced more.  
>   
> Also, a bunch of other minor changes everywhere.  
>   
> Also, Remember when Sega announced that they would be making both Sonic Forces and Sonic Mania and it got everyone excited because it meant that Sega could make new games focusing on either Classic or Modern Sonic, giving people who liked one but not the other the choice of which game they wanted. Then they revealed that ~~Nostalgia Bait the Hedgehog~~ Classic Sonic was going to take up a third of Sonic Forces. Then Classic Sonic turned out to have a story that only barely affected the main plot, took away from the Sonic and the Avatar story, and was also the least fun to play as. Yeah… anyways, Classic Sonic isn’t in my adaptation because of reasons.


End file.
